The Legend of the Ox King
by otogii
Summary: With the passing of Goku and ChiChi, The Ox King is done with this nonsense; of having his grandson sent in time after time to fight, when it wasn't his time. It's time that Gohan learned and accepted his true lineage as heir to the Ox Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the OX King

Chapter 1

Gohan sat at the edge of his bed, gripping the bedpost so hard that he splintered the old oak. His mind racing, yet muddled and still. He could sense his mother's energy as she sobbed hysterically in the next room. The energy was fading, but still there.

The boy had just relayed his father's dying message to his mother, something he should have never had to do.

"He's not coming back", he told Chi Chi through sobbing tears and clenched teeth. "Why would he choose to stay there, to leave us here? Does he not love us anymore?"

Chi Chi embraced her little man, his wracking shudders being absorbed into her tender arms. "Your father will always protect us, and he did what was best for our safety", she replied, almost not believing her own words. "We have to stay strong and we'll be together again one day. He would want us to live and grow, even without him for now. This was never your fault."

Gohan looked up at his mother, his face red. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

The little family sat on Gohan's bed until he fell asleep, as the sun went down on their already darkened world.

"The Saiyans have done nothing but bring sadness and despair to our family!", the Ox King bellowed at his daughter. "Untold physical damage, our world turned upside-down, and now you're pregnant with that fool's child!" The great man slammed his fist on the nearby table. "And he had the nerve to have Gohan deliver the message that he wasn't coming back! What kind of father does that to his child? You weren't raised that way, and I don't want you or my grandchildren to suffer."

Gohan had never seen grandpa so upset. The jolly old man who always had a sweet treat and an even sweeter smile was now in a fit of rage. The boy cowered in his room, the door slightly ajar as he listened on.

"What do you expect me to do?" Chi Chi spat, with watering eyes. "I still love Goku, I have one loving son and now one on the way. Do you want us to just up and leave? Our friends are here, Gohan's school is here and he needs to continue his education. And when Goku comes back…"

"GOKU is NOT coming back!" The Ox King fumed. He thought for a moment, then closed his eyes, trying to calm down while rubbing his beard. "He's not coming back, dear. And even if he does, he'd just continue to put your family into danger, making them fight. This is a chance for your little one to grow up in a life without Super Saiyans, or Frieza, or fighting. Peace in the Ox Kingdom would be perfect for you!"

"Are you sure this isn't about you needing an heir, dad?" Chi Chi retorted with venom. "I chose to not live in that stuffy castle because I love my husband and my family. He grew up here and he is here with us now. I'll continue to show that we are as strong of a family as ever, even if we have to live in the middle of nowhere. I am not leaving. WE are not leaving."

The Ox King sighed, fatigue in his eyes as he came to terms with his daughter's decision. He was determined to be with her and Gohan no matter what, to be their protector. He knew that she was strong, as strong as her mother. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument once Chi Chi dug in her heels. "I love you, and I love your sons. I'll always be there for you. I just thought this would be a good time for a new start. I didn't mean to offend, I'm just very concerned."

Gohan heard every word, his eyes wide in shock when the front door gently closed behind his grandfather. He was going to be a big brother! He thought that it would make his mother happy, but her energy continued to diminish and she looked worse and worse every day. He remembered her chastising Goku for various reasons, a strong and vibrant woman. Now she was a shell of her former self, weeping and wandering the house while rubbing her growing belly. It had been almost a month since Goku left, and he thought that things were going to start getting back to normal. Well, whatever normal was in a half-Saiyan household. He was even looking forward to his studies.

Seven months later, Gohan found himself holding his exhausted mother's hand. It had been a very long night, and with the support of everyone around, Chi Chi gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who was already looking like his father.

The Ox King and Gohan smiled proudly at Chi Chi, with Goten in her arms. But something did not feel right. The old man looked at his daughter and new grandson with a poorly-veiled sadness, almost like this was something he had seen before. He tried to hide a lonely tear as it fell to his beard, but Gohan saw it before the Ox King wiped it away. He regained his composure.

"Gohan, let's go out for a car ride", he gently offered. The boy nodded silently, and the pair left Chi Chi to rest. They had been spending more and more time together recently, just talking and bonding. Going fishing, camping, and enjoying each other's company. Gohan was grateful for the attention, and knew that it was good for his grandfather's heart, and that he meant well.

The two sat on a bench, ice cream cones in hand. The old man laughed amusingly as he looked up at Gohan's cone, with 12 scoops towering above his head.

"You have your father's appetite," he mused. Your mother always used to call me, telling me that Goku had eaten a month's worth of food in a single sitting." His face became somber, his grin slowly fading. "Do you want to be like your dad when you grow up?" he asked his grandson.

Gohan, focused on his treat, was taken back by the question. "I dunno", he replied. "I like protecting people, those I care about. And learning. I love to read and have fun."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy to know that you're growing up to be so brave. You're very special, don't stop being who you are. I…just worry about you and your mother. Losing your father is taking a huge toll on her, I just hope she can handle it. I'm proud of you both, doing so well in such hard times." He stood up, stretching his back and brushing away cone crumbs.

"We'd better pick up some diapers before heading back", the Ox King said matter-of-factly. Gohan hopped down from the bench, then felt something strange. The energy he normally felt of his mother started to shudder dramatically, like the flame of a dying candle. He faced the direction of his home, then in a burst, bolted off in flight.

"GOHAN!" the old man cried. He suddenly was hit with a wave of panic. "No…no no no no no!", he started to shout as he fumbled, frantically getting into his car and speeding down to the road to give chase.

The car screeched to a stop in front of the small house. Before he even got out of the car, the Ox King knew that something was terribly wrong. He ran through the already open doorway, and was met with the image of his grandson, cradling the lifeless body of his only daughter in his arms.

He stood, mouth agape. No…this can't happen, he thought. She wasn't that sick, she can recover! He just needs to…

Gohan sat on the floor, embracing the body that had embraced his so many times before. He looked up at the old man after he ran in, then broke as his grandfather's face twisted in agony.

"I felt…", he stuttered, barely able to breathe. "I felt her leave. I thought I could do something but…I'm…just not strong enough." He burst into a mournful sob.

His grandfather squeezed him, his enormous hand on the boy's back. "You are strong enough, son", he replied, choking back tears. "but now…"

He looked down at his daughter's lifeless face.

"We have to be even stronger. Together".

The man's bearded face went taught, mourning the loss of his daughter. His grief will have to wait. He pulled out a phone and started to dial.

"Get a car out here immediately and prepare for a royal funeral", the old man spat gruffly into the receiver. Then he looked at the two boys, who now had no one but him.

"This is enough. No more pain. No more fighting. No more death."

His neck snapped towards the still sobbing Gohan. "Pack your things. Wrap up the little one and get ready to go. Tell no one. We leave in an hour."

Gohan was sitting in the back of a vehicle, with the Ox King in front. He stared out the window, feeling numb and at a loss for words. He didn't pack much, there wasn't much he wanted to take. It had been a while since his last visit to the Ox Kingdom, but maybe a change like this will help him heal. He looked over his shoulder at the ambulance carrying his dead mother.

The Ox King looked back at his grandson, not sure what to say to comfort him. He had lost his wife, his son in law, and now his daughter. It was his responsibility to care for these boys, and he didn't know how, but he knew that he was going to do the best he could for them. For Chi Chi. For his daughter's sake. He was going to protect these boys…from everything and everyone.

As they approached the Ox Kingdom, Gohan was mesmerized by the palace, the grand buildings, and the beautiful villages that studded the vast land of his inheritance.

"Are we really going to live here, grandfather?"

"Yes. I intend to make you my heir. I'm going to teach you how to lead these people."

"But I don't even know them", Gohan replied.

"You'll learn, son." The Ox King answered. "You will find that between your studies, ruling these people with grace and dignity, and growing up, there won't be room for grief."

Gohan looked back to his mother's carriage again. "What about mother?"

The old man bit his lip. "We'll put her next to her mother, my wife. She passed away long ago. That's what she would want."

As they pulled up to the front of the palace, they were greeted by a tall man in a dark, well-cut suit and a red necktie. His face was handsome, yet eerily angular and calm, despite the light stubble and tired eyes. He stood rigid at attention as they pulled up, and greeted the Ox King with open arms as he stepped out of the car.

"My condolences, your majesty", the man enunciated. "The Great Ox Kingdom has lost one of our finest this day. What more can I do to help the royal family?"

The Ox King shook the man's outstretched hands. "Orrin, my old friend. Thank you for your kind words. These are my grandsons, Gohan and Goten." He gestured towards the boys.

"This is Orrin, by trusted advisor, and Steward of the kingdom in my absence. He keeps everything running smoothly when I'm away."

The slender man bent deeply in a bow towards Gohan, who had his baby brother in his arms. A servant woman seemingly came out of nowhere and offered to take the baby. Gohan shook his head furiously as he turned the baby away. The King saw Gohan and turned to him.

"Let her have him, son. He will be in good hands."

He reluctantly let go, then followed his grandfather and Orrin into the palace, his huge wooden doors closing behind them.

As they were walking through the halls, the Ox King proclaimed. "Orrin, I'm officially naming Gohan my heir. He will start his training and studies immediately. The funeral for his mother will be his first lesson. I trust you to get him ready and to act accordingly as the Crown Price of the Ox Kingdom."

Orrin scribbled quickly on a pad of paper. "Excellent, my Lord. I look forward to a great future with our new royal family".

The old man looked solemnly at Orrin.

"Did you take care of the special project I gave you this morning?"

"Yes sir. He is safe from them now", Orrin spoke, calmly.

The Ox King's walk started to slow. "Good. Now, Orrin. Please take Gohan to his rooms. I'm certain he will like some time to rest." He pulled out a large bottle of dark liquor.

"I will be in my chambers. Do not disturb me".

Orrin looked at the bottle, then at the king with discomfort. "You shouldn't be alone, sire…but…very well. Come, Gohan."

Gohan obediently followed the man, as the king's bedroom door slammed shut, its frame groaning in protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two whole years had passed since the loss of his mother and Gohan had been adapting to royal life with the same vigor as he had while training with his father during the Cell Games. Goten had grown from an infant to a petulant toddler, who's cries filled the halls of the great royal palace when the clatter of everyday life left room for it. His grandfather, the Ox King, had been growing steadily older as he kept up with his royal duties while also raising two half-alien grandsons. The once stout and energetic, joyful, and boisterous man who had done so much to support his family could no longer support himself without a cane.

Breakfast time was one of the few moments of the day when the family could be together, before their respective schedules threw them apart until the next. Gohan sat next to the Ox King, who was at the head of the table. Goten squirmed in his high chair, flustering the maids by whipping his pancakes to the nearby wall. The Ox King laughed.

"That boy has a strong arm, He's more and more like you every day", the old man mused, gesturing to Gohan. He sheepishly tucked his head towards the growing teenager. "What's his name again?" he asked, his finger pointing to the toddler.

"That's Goten. He's been here for two years, grandfather. Are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked calmly. This wasn't the first time that the Ox King's memory had shown signs of slipping.

"Oh, right. Yes", the old man agreed, pulling out a small flask and raising it to his lips. Gohan's Saiyan forehead wrinkled with concern. He had been over this with his grandfather dozens of times, no more drinking. But he either doesn't remember the conversation, or he just goes into a tirade of "I'm an old man, I can do what I want!". Gohan returned to eating his breakfast in silence as the old man finished draining his flask.

"I'm going to watch your lessons from this point on", the Ox King slurred. "Since things are getting more serious in your studies, it's a good time for me to supervise." He stared somberly at Gohan. "How do you like Orrin? He's been with the family for years. He has a son, you know. Doesn't talk about him much. But seems like a good father. I hope he's treating you like I would".

"No complaints", Gohan responded, his mouth full of bacon. "He's very good at being clear and concise in the lessons, and can answer my questions. He gives me breaks when I need them."

The old man's eyes lit up briefly. "Excellent!" he proclaimed. "But most importantly, has he taught you how to lead?"

Gohan was caught off guard. "I'm not sure. I think he's just trying to get me to master the basics first."

The Ox King nodded. "Those things will come in time, with experience. I should know. I'm very old…I mean, experienced. You can trust Orrin. I do."

Gohan nodded and glanced at his little brother, who was currently drenched in syrup.

After the meal, Orrin caught up with Gohan like he does every morning. He looked the prince up and down with amusement.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" he asked.

Gohan straightened his back. "As always, sir."

"Good, good", Orrin replied. "Meet me in the ballroom in a half hour. And change your shoes into something more…comfortable".

Gohan did as he was told, and after 28 minutes he was standing in the ballroom, ready to begin the lesson. A solitary stereo sat on an old piano in the corner of the room. Odd, he thought. Orrin never really cared for music.

He was almost startled as the doors on the other side of the room creaked open, and Orrin stepped through, followed by an older servant woman whom Gohan had recognized from the gardens. He had talked with her a few times and was pleased with her work; the grounds have always been magnificent under her care. Gohan watched as Orrin took the woman's calloused hands in his own and struck a pose.

"Today, you will be learning…how to dance", Orrin instructed amusingly. "Many a time will come when you will need to prove your efficiency in the court, and for some reason this is one of them", he said with a sigh. "Anyway, this is Lily. I assume you two have met before?"

Gohan nodded.

"Excellent. Grab her hand, and do what I tell you. Mind your feet and try not to step on hers. Very good, stand up straight."

Gohan blushed briefly as he put his hand on her hip and started moving. Soon after, the stereo in the room came to life, playing an old classical song that his mother made him listen to once to "appreciate".

The day wore on. Even with his Saiyan genes, the dance was taxing. The woman, though in her 40's, was surprisingly adept at spinning around, and had the stamina to keep doing it, even after Gohan had started to breathe heavily under the effort. Orrin winced as he saw the winded young man struggling to keep up with a woman twice his age. He walked briskly to the stereo and turned it off.

"Finally!" Gohan spouted. He was ready to take a bath and get back to his book.

Orrin shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your grandfather was quite insistent on you learning how to…" Orrin rolled his eyes. "'Woo a princess'".

Gohan blushed again at the thought of a princess. He had never even seen one. His lessons had taught him how to use the proper fork, bows, greetings, and other various rules of the court, but if it all pivoted on his ability to dance with a "princess", he was in trouble. Orrin spoke up again, this time with more humor in his voice than Gohan remembered hearing before.

"Since this lovely woman", Orrin began, while bowing to her and whispering "thank you" before dismissing her, "is too much of a challenge for you, I have someone else who insisted on being your partner".

The next few moments mortified Gohan beyond belief. Orrin pulled back a curtain, and behind it was his grandfather in a beautiful sequined pink dress. Flask in hand, he motioned to Gohan and curtseyed, with much grace to be desired. The boy's embarrassment increased tenfold as he bit his lip and covered his eyes, wishing that he was fighting the Ginyu Force instead. He saw Orrin out of the corner of his eye, covering his mouth with his hand and snickering. I'll get you for this, Gohan thought as his grandfather, with surprising agility, literally waltzed up to him and held out a hand.

"I told you I was going to be in your lesson more often, kiddo!" The Ox King laughed.

"You said you were going to supervise, not dance with me!"

"Nonsense. Expect the unexpected. Didn't your father teach you that? Pinocchio must have. Or…what's his name? The green one. Pistachio?"

"…You mean Piccolo?"

"Gesundheit!" The Ox King said passingly, as he shifted his creaking feet. He took another quick drink from his flask and stuck it back in between what would normally be cleavage in the dress. He held out a hand.

"Ready?" the man asked.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with".

The floor whisked out from under the unconventional dance partners as the Ox King continued to give Gohan instruction.

"Move your feet! No, not that one, your other right foot! Keep your hand up, I'm a pretty lady, you must woo me! Hand above the butt, not on it. Unless you feel so inclined…" The old man fluttered his eyebrows at the mortified youth.

"Please kill me", Gohan muttered under his breath. He rolled his eyes to check the clock, and noticed that Orrin was checking the time as well. Odd, he thought. He was checking the time more often than he usually does. He's always focused on the lesson.

The time passed by, Gohan finally found his rhythm. The old man nodded approvingly as his grandson led him spinning around the room with the grace of a debutante. During some footwork however, he couldn't help but noticing how his grandfather was suddenly sweating more than he had been.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked. He pulled out a handkerchief, which the king gratefully accepted and stopped to dab his forehead.

"I'm…I'm okay. Just a little winded. I need to get back into more comfortable clothes. This thing rides up and chokes the ol' Sensu beans, if you know what I mean".

Gohan choked and blushed at the same time, taking back his hanky and watching the old man start to shuffle towards the door.

The old king had barely finished putting on his simple nightly robes when he suddenly stopped, grabbing his chest. Time slowed down as Gohan turned, seeing what was left of his family collapse into a heap on the marble floor. He rushed to his side, checking for a pulse, a breath, anything. But there was none. The body of the king laid still, sprawled out and empty of life.

Before he could even call out, Orrin was next to Gohan, phone already out, calling for medical assistance.

Gohan looked down in disbelief at the body of his grandfather. He was speechless for a time, then whispered quietly.

"What happened."

"It appears the dance was too much for him, My Prince, "Orrin responded gravely. "That, combined with the mental problems, old age, and alcohol…" Gohan glanced at the flask, barely sticking out of the robe's inner pocket. "It was just too much for his heart. I told him to let me do this, but he insisted on teaching you himself. He said it was a thing a father would do."

Gohan's eyes welled up with tears. First his father, then mother, now this? Why? Why couldn't he have more time? Why does everyone have to be taken?

Orrin gasped and stepped back as Gohan's body began to flash, his black hair flickering gold. The boy let loose a tormented wail that shook the walls of the great hall, dust falling from fixtures and hanging lights swinging as if in an earthquake. Orrin put his hands on Gohan's shoulders, which calmed the storm and his cries turned to a wracking sob. A few moments later, the medical personnel burst through the door. They ran to the body of the fallen king, but were quick to call what Orrin and Gohan had already perceived.

The Ox King was dead.

"There, there", Orrin cooed soothingly. "It's time to be strong now. That's what he would want." He embraced the boy tightly, then pushed him out to arm's length, looking him square in the eyes.

"You are now the King of the Ox Kingdom. Your people will need your strength to move forward…"

He stopped as the body was lifted into a gurney, covered in a sheet.

"Even during this troubling time."

Gohan wanted to be with his grandfather as they started rolling him away, but Orrin held him close. "Don't look, my King", he whispered, as Gohan fell into his arms.

**TIME SKIP**

Gohan was still getting used to a world without his grandfather, and his jolly presence had been replaced by the weighty mantle of a king. He rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pressure of dealing with the court's daily duties.

"My Lord", Orrin spoke up abruptly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Gohan continued to stare at the floor beneath his feet.

"I'm just not getting used to this. It's a tough transition. It's odd…"

Orrin looked at him quizzingly, intrigued.

"Before, when I had a problem, I just studied. Or trained with my father, or went fishing with grandfather". He looked at his hands, still reeling with an inert Saiyan strength. "But now, I barely have a chance to go outside".

The new king sighed. "I thought I would at least have the support of my friends, but since my mother died…I haven't heard a single word from any of them."

Orrin coughed. "It's for the best, my King. You are far too busy to spend time with such people anyway. And your grandfather took you away from them for that exact reason."

"It doesn't make it any easier…." Gohan lamented. "I'm going to be in the gardens for a while. As you were."

Orrin bowed dutifully as Gohan pushed open the palace doors, stepping into the sun-lit gardens.

The young king walked through the flowers and vines of the palace estate, soaking up the sun. He looked upon the mystifying foliage, remembering the walks with his grandfather, how his mother made him memorize all the scientific names for each plant. She had an old botany book she kept in the house. Some brightly-colored birds caught his attention, as they frolicked near a small pond. Gohan smiled as he sat down at the water's edge, closed his eyes, and reached into his mind in a desperate search for peace.

Before, he could sense anyone with even a minute power level from a half a planet away. Now, he couldn't sense anything past the Kingdom's walls. Vegeta was constantly training, he should have been the easiest to locate, but nothing. This worried him greatly, as he furrowed his brow, he continued to reach out to the others. Piccolo, Krillin, Dende…It was like they had never existed.

A hand startled Gohan as it touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his meditation. The young man was slightly surprised that someone could sneak up on him, and even more so that hours had passed; the sun was setting.

Orrin quickly sat next to Gohan on the ground next to the pond. Gohan looked, saw the weariness in his violet eyes. The angles of his face had become sharper in the time Gohan had been at the palace, his jaw noticeably trying to relieve stress through clenching and grinding.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Your Majesty", Orrin began hesitantly. "But I believe that it's now time to take care of one more lesson. Something that your grandfather wanted you to wait for until you were older, when he was officially ready to retire his crown to you."

Gohan looked at his grandfather's old friend, who's fingers were subconsciously wringing with distraught. "What could he have possibly left out? And you've been addressing me as your king since the night of his death".

"Yes, your highness. I was doing that out of respect for your grandfather. This has been a bereavement period before you fully took on the duties as king. I've been taking a large part of the royal duties onto myself, to relieve you of the burden crashing down on you all at one time."

Orrin cleared his throat, and he stood up, brushing the debris from his pants. He extended a hand and pulled the young king up onto his feet. He began directing Gohan towards his chambers.

"It's a matter of the Trials of the Ox King. There's a room dedicated to it, and each king has had to face their own unique task to complete the trial. Your grandfather did it, his father, and so on."

Gohan perked up at the thought of learning more about his heritage. "What kind of trials have there been?"

Orrin adjusted his glasses, looking down. "I do not know, your lordship. It's forbidden for anyone other than the heir to enter, and your grandfather didn't speak about what his trial included, only that it impacted him greatly. He believed that it helped to mold him into a righteous king".

"That seems like a big thing to not tell me about", Gohan pondered.

"Like I said, your majesty. Your grandfather wished you to wait. To get older, to have a real childhood, to learn. Sadly, he was taken from us too soon."

Gohan saw a lone tear barely escape from beneath Orrin's glasses, before a gloved hand wiped it away.

"It must be done tonight", Orrin continued. "Because of the position of the stars. Taurus is in the perfect alignment".

Gohan looked up. He was annoyed with himself, because astronomy was never something that he cared about. At all. No matter how many times his mother sat him in from of a star chart.

"Uh…yes. Of course,", Gohan nodded in approval. "Should I go get changed into something more comfortable? I assume I'm going to be fighting something."

"I do remember seeing your grandfather's clothing tattered upon his exiting the Trial, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd hate to see your royal robes destroyed."

Gohan nodded, looking at his royal uniform.

Orrin spoke up again. "Of course, the Trial requires you to be both physically and emotionally ready.

Gohan noticed that they had already arrived at his rooms.

"I'll be out here, to escort you to the Trials when you are ready, but remember the hour is late", Orrin stated, pulling out his pocket watch. Gohan turned to open the door.

"Why can't I sense them?" Gohan muttered to himself, turning on the light and entering his room.

Gohan rummaged through his drawers, trying to find a suitable sparring outfit. He reached with nostalgia for the purple Gi that Piccolo had given him so long ago. The thought of wearing that special garment quickly diminished, as Gohan remembered that it had been worn heavily, and was a little too small for him now. He settled on a black tank top with the royal crest and khaki shorts.

The old Gi made him miss his old friends. He wondered where they were, what they were up to. Maybe a new big bad guy had come around, and Vegeta was toying with them before getting pounded into the ground like he always did. He wished Piccolo was here, to give him wisdom for this trial. He exited the room, turned off the lights, and found Orrin standing just outside, attentively waiting for him.

"My liege", shall we be going?" Orrin asked.

"Yes", Gohan said with a nod. He followed the thin man down the hallway.

While he was looking at the various portraits that told of his family and their previous kings, he contemplated his own trial and what he could possibly expect. The hall was quiet, and his mother's family reminded him of his other family, his friends.

"Orrin, I've been meaning to ask you. Why haven't I been able to sense my friends?"

The steward slowed his walk for a moment, then stopped and turned to Gohan.

"Your grandfather ordered a device". He spoke quickly. Then continued walking.

Gohan caught up with him. "What kind of device?"

Orrin signed, coming to a complete stop in front of a great oaken door, with ancient-looking handles.

"A shield. More specifically, a shroud. To prevent anyone from your past life from finding you. Your grandfather insisted on it". Orrin glanced at the door, swallowing hard.

Gohan balked. "You mean to tell me that I could have had my friends visit this entire time? They helped raise me! They helped my father to save the world countless times! I've been alone here with a toddler and nameless servants, day after day of hoping for familiar faces!"

Orrin sternly replied. "Are they the same ones who weren't strong enough, so your father had to die? The ones that stood as you were beaten to a pulp time and time again?"

Gohan clenched his jaw in rage. "Don't you dare speak of them that way! They lead me to where I am today. I will not have you speak another bad word against them!"

Gohan breathed out, realizing that he had grabbed the steward by the lapel of his coat, lifting him off the ground.

"I'm…sorry", the young man muttered as he gently placed Orrin back on solid ground. He straightened his coat and tie, and dusted himself off.

"Very well, my lord. I was out of turn. I just wish for your best interests, and I have never met them before. I was only going off what I have been told, which wasn't good."

Gohan relaxed, nodding. "It's okay."

He looked up the door. "Well…I guess this is it?"

"Indeed, young King", Orrin affirmed. "Beyond this ancient door lies your destiny. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Excellent". He pulled out the pocket watch again as he motioned to the door in an offering gesture. "Good luck, sire".

Gohan took a deep breath in and out, then walked towards the dark room.

The door closed behind Gohan, and the action caused a gust of stale air to hit him in the face. Old torches on the walls flickered to life, illuminating a long, stone hallway.

He walked, touching the walls as he stored this moment is his memory. This is me, he thought. This is my heritage, my family. I'll be what my grandfather wanted me to be. The hallway opened into an enormous room.

"I just wish I wasn't so alone".

After giving the room as much of an inspection from the narrow passage as he could, he stepped in. Nothing happened.

He stepped closer to the center of the room. A sudden scraping noise startled him, and was followed by a giant ox, that appeared from behind a pillar.

Gohan's wrists and ankles burned with fire as chains came from nowhere and bound him where he stood. The ox trotted up to Gohan, then stopped 10 yards away.

"Are you a family spirit"? Gohan asked, trembling through the pain. "I am here to fight you! Or…whatever trial you would have me complete".

The ox stared at the youth for a moment, its red eyes sublimating a wispy flame as they seemed to burn into his very soul. Then he heard a subtle chuckle from the beast. It became more humanlike as the ox shapeshifted into a huge man. The shadowy figure stood several feet above Gohan. The only identifiable features were horns protruding from his skull, a ring in his nose, and cloven ox legs from the waist down. The now humanoid face glared at the trembling young king, then shook his head.

"No boy…I'm not some family spirit. And you are late."

Gohan looked up at the beast with pain and confusion. "Late for what?"

The form laughed again. "Well, I guess that Orrin must have been running behind schedule…serves me right for taking a human at his word. He had better hold to his end of the bargain."

Gohan continued to struggle through his bindings. He looked bleakly at the dark enemy. "What does Orrin have to do with this?"

"Everything!" the evil entity replied with a bellow. His energy began to form in his hands as he walked closer to Gohan.

"He agreed to free me from this prison if I do him one...small…favor." He started pointing his clawed fingers at Gohan's temples. "I'm going to make you a puppet. He thinks that he should be king. None of my concern, if he follows through with our deal. It's unfortunate that you were the one in our way".

Gohan struggled harder at his chains, trying to unleash energy but found that he could not access his reserves.

"Just accept this", the demon said smoothly, as a blinding force spread through Gohan's mind like a toxic smoke. He felt every moment, as he screamed and yelled for help. He was watching his memory though the pain.

"Enjoy those", the demon scoffed. "You will never have them again. All you get are the important ones. It'll leave you just human enough to follow orders, and just Saiyan enough to be a weapon."

His name, gone. His family, gone. His friends, all gone. Suddenly, one memory of Goten's smiling face triggered Gohan to finally tap his energy reserves and break free of his chains. He screamed with a full force of rage, energy surrounding him. The blast knocked the demon away, but not before it was able to claw him across the eyes.

"That will have to do", the demon growled as he regained his footing. Gohan continued to escalate his power, lighting surrounding his form, which was now topped with golden hair.

Gohan was free of emotion, all that was left was raw instinct and rage. He lunged forward blindingly, yet was able to grab the demon with his arms. The fiend dissolved, and reappeared behind him. Again, Gohan punched where he felt the demon was, but his fists hit air. The demon mocked him from the shadows, the echo of the room making it impossible to focus on his location.

"The fool didn't tell me about this", the demon spoke shakily. "You're not a child, or a king. You're a monster!"

Gohan's face was swept in a primal grin.

"Yes, I am."

The now shell of a boy held his hands behind his back, facing the direction of the rest of the room. Light began to hum in his hands as he focused.

"KA…ME…HA…"

The demon cowered at the light, seeking futile refuge behind a stone column.

"ME…HAAAAAAAAA!"

A broad, blue beam ripped from Gohan's hands, enshrouding the entire room with a searing light. The demon shrieked as his phantom limbs were torn away, like smoke cut with a sword.

Gohan stood, rubbing at his eyes as he heard a large metal ring drop to the ground, clattering noisily. A wry smile touched his face, and he could suddenly hear the door behind him creak open. Orrin popped his head in.

"Creature!" called the thin man into the darkness. "Is the job done? I thought you were going to bring the castle down. I told you to wipe his memories, not kill him!"

Gohan turned slowly at the voice to face Orrin, whose face was now white with fear.

Orrin stuttered. "Oh…my Lord. I see you've finished your trials. Congratulations!" He straightened up and offered his hand to the young king.

Gohan growled softly. "…Orrin…"

Before the man could even react, Gohan's hand flashed forward and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against a wall.

"A deal…" Gohan spat, then shook his head. "A…traitor…you…to make me a puppet?"

Orrin, in a vain attempt to protect himself, tries to summon some kind of magic from his hand. Gohan's eyes darted to the offending hand and promptly ripped it off at the joint.

The bespectacled man screamed in pain, unable to bring his other hand to his now bleeding stump.

Gohan brought his face within an inch of the quivering man's tear-strewn visage. A dark shadow was cast over his face, and his now-destroyed eyes.

"I have no need for a traitor in my kingdom", Gohan slowly proclaimed. He increased his grip on the man's neck, as Orrin choked and begged.

"My Lord, I have a son! Please forgive me! I have served your family for years! I can help you build your perfect kingdom!"

Gohan stared at the squirming man, whose face was turning blue.

"No."

Bones cracked as Orrin's neck broke, his body going limp. The Ox King let his servant crumple to the ground, a traitor no more.

Gohan started to walk further out of the room when his servants came scrambling up, responding to the shaking and noise. They looked at the body, then to their king.

"My Lord, what happened?" asked one of them.

He raised his head, still shaking from rage, energy still coursing through his Saiyan body. The servants struggled to be near the awesome energy, and were fearful due to the blood streaming from their King's face.

Another servant woman came running, Goten in her arms.

"My King!" the woman cried. Then, she stopped, stunned by the king's bloody appearance.

"What is it, servant?" he demanded.

She held up a crying Goten, averting her eyes. "He won't stop crying, my Lord".

The Ox King turned his face towards the noise, the toddler's cries somehow calming his rage. He released his energy, reverting back. He stood with his hands behind his back, rigid and regal. He gestured towards Orrin's body.

"This man was a traitor. He set a trap that stole from me, in a hope that I would become his puppet".

The servants gasped.

"As my first royal decree, I order Orrin's family, confidants, and neighbors executed. This is to be the fate of all traitors in my kingdom." The blind man turned on his heels and moved towards the crying boy, taking him. He thought hard, then shook his head.

"This…is my son? It must be", he gave Goten back to the servant. They all looked nervously at each other, then nodded. "Yes, your highness. He's…your heir."

Gohan staggered. "I will require assistance in my chambers. Call for a doctor, immediately. It appears that something is wrong with my eyes."

The servants quickly accepted the orders, then lead him to his chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***5 year time skip***

She got a ride home from school with some friends, and faked a smile despite knowing what was coming the moment she would walk in the door. She hoped to sneak into the house and to her room undetected. The servants were gone…a bad sign. He never did it in plain view. She took her shoes to prevent the noise of walking. Tiptoeing, the girl almost made it through the kitchen when a burly hand shot out in front of her, blocking her from going any further. She could smell the reek on his breath before he even opened his foul mouth.

"Where you goin', huh? You know what time it is?!"

Videl looked at the kitchen clock, it was barely 3pm. Under the clock on the counter were various liquor bottles, strewn about. Some were shattered on the floor near the trash can. She braced herself, and he interrupted her before she could even respond.

"Don't you dare give me attitude, you whore!" Hercule spat. "You know what time you're supposed to be home."

Videl stood against the wall, trying to get away from him. His eyes weren't even focused.

"This is the thanks I get from saving the world from Cell? An ungrateful brat who is out all hours of the night? You know what I should do? Give ya some proper discipline. It's not right for the hero of the world to have an unruly daughter. What will that do to my reputation? You wanna put us out on the street?"

She winced, as she always did when he started screaming, averting her gaze. He grabbed her head and made sure she was looking him in the eye. He burped, then let go, allowing her to scramble into the corner.

"You wait here", Hercule drawled. "Daddy's gonna get some more. I'll be riiiight back."

The giant, hairy man stumbled through the kitchen, then rummaged through his pockets, pulling out keys. She had told him to not drive drunk many times before, but at this point, it wasn't worth the backhand. Hercule slammed the front door closed. She could hear the car sputter to a start, and a crash and he hit a trash can before speeding off down the road.

It was now or never.

The _Hercule_ _III_ gained altitude, at least as far as the young woman could guess judging from the altimeter. She had piloted this craft before, but not in this weather. The storm pounded sheets of rain onto the window, lighting threatened to tear her from the sky, and she could barely keep wiping away tears as she had to take the throttle in both hands. The radio began chirping, followed by the distressed calls of her father, telling her to bring the plane back.

"I'm gonna hunt you down if you crash that thing!" the drunken man slurred. "It costs more than you're worth! Where you gonna go, huh? You're worthless, no one will take you in after what you've done. You'll die out there on your own…you've always depended on me..."

"You are dead to me, Videl".

The girl quickly reached forward, turning off the radio mid-rant, wincing as a sharp movement caused the pain in her bruised neck to flare up. Looking back into the dark cockpit, her only belongings shoved into a small backpack, she couldn't help but laugh at the desperation.

The instrument panel started flashing red, beeping angrily. She looked at the control panel, trying to find the reason for the alarm. "Code 37" the display buzzed. What was that? Engine failure? No, everything was fine. Out of gas? She looked at the fuel gauge, it was full. She pulled out a handbook from the glove compartment, flipping to her notes.

Code 37: Dangerously close to foreign object.

Videl panicked, looking out the window. There was nothing but rain. She knew the area, she thought. It was just a huge field. Not even any mountains.

The craft made contact, the emergency parachute activated. The hard impact slammed her head forward, drawing blood. As the vehicle began to fall, it started quickly but thankfully slowed as the ship bounced and burned, being torn apart but also supported by some unseen force field. The mangled wreck landed in a heap on the earth as the ejection seat finally activated, launching her skyward.

It took a moment for her to finally realize where she was, looking down at the flaming wreck of her father's beloved aircraft. Her pleasure that came from destroying something he loved more than her quickly faded as she realized that everything she had taken with her was now going up in flames. She landed on the ground, the impact knocking her out cold.

* * *

Videl woke up tired, hungry, and damp in a cell. Looking around, there was a plate of food on the floor, surrounded by flies. How long had she been out?

A voice echoed on the stone walls, aggravating her headache.

"Ah, yer up now, ain't ya?

A guard, whom Videl noticed was sitting at a desk a few yards away, looked in her direction. He then pulled out a phone and pushed a few buttons.

"She's awake. Yeah. Nah. She didn't touch it. Alright".

The guard then went back to ignoring her. A few minutes passed before a new pair of guards showed up. They were somewhat regal-looking in the blue and white uniforms. They had a little armor on, but Videl figured that it was mostly for show. She stood up and brushed herself off, just as the guards reached the door.

"Where am I?" she asked, as they pulled out keys and unlocked the door.

"Prisoner 74", the taller guard bellowed. "You have been found guilty of breaking the royal decree 901-b, which states that no one from outside of the Ox Kingdom shall be granted passage. You are also guilty of damaging our shield, both of which are… _capital offenses._ You are to be brought to the Great King for judgement.

Videl stared blankly as they shackled her. "Wait a minute!" she began. "This was an accident. I didn't see your shield in the storm, there were no signs. Hold on… OX KINGDOM? You guys are in the Ox Kingdom?"

The guards ignored her as they dragged her, bewildered, out of the cell.

The great wooden doors were impressive, and the symbol of an ox emblazoned on them was certainly impressive. She had heard of the Ox Kingdom, but it had been such a reclusive country for so long that no one knew anything about it. She couldn't wait to tell someone about this!

She looked at her chains.

 _If she could ever get out of here…_

The guards opened the doors, letting Videl hear the voices of the court all around. About 40 yards away was a great, golden throne, atop of which sat a strange man.

He looked older than her, but that may have been the stern look on his face or the well-trimmed beard. Her eyes wandered up to his, but they were hidden behind stylish sunglasses. Odd that he wore them indoors, but he's the king she figured. The scars around his eyebrows and cheeks made her shudder.

The guards started walking towards the throne, nudging her forward. As she got closer to the king, they whipped her in the back of the knees, forcing her to kneel before their lord.

The taller, and Videl figured, senior guard spoke in a loud voice, addressing the king with the utmost respect.

"Your majesty", he began. "This vile woman was discovered at the crash site we found last night, violating decree number 901-b, which states that…"

The king interrupted, sounding annoyed. "I know the decrees, fool. I don't need to be reminded. That crash's effect on our glorious shield was felt by the whole kingdom."

The Ox King stepped down, steadily taking each step deliberately and calmly.

"You, woman!" he commanded. "You violated the laws of my kingdom. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I lay down my divine judgement?"

Videl looked up at the man. The magnitude of his stern, scarred face was almost undone by the sunglasses. She could feel his eyes bearing down on her, the glasses doing nothing to dampen his intense gaze.

"I beg your forgiveness, your majesty", she began. "I was merely trying to escape from a dangerous situation. I didn't see your shield, and by the time my ship's instruments detected your shield, it was too late."

The king stared silently at her, bent down slightly to get a better look. The entire court was completely silent, waiting for the verdict. The man stood up, then turned back towards his throne.

"The penalty for coming to the Great and Magnificent Ox Kingdom is death" he quipped, nonchalantly. He gave a waving motion with his hand as several large guards seized her and held her still.

Videl stared in shock as thoughts raced through her panicked mind. What has she done? She left one abusive man and ran right into the arms of a tyrant. She began to weep gently, trying to maintain her composure. She looked back up to the king, and was about to tell him where he could stick his verdict when a loud bang erupted from the far side of the room.

A small boy, looking to be about seven years old, had waltzed right into the room after throwing the enormous doors open with ease. He saw Videl kneeling, the King standing by his throne. He strolled past the trembling woman, then parked himself in front of the king, rocking on his heels.

"Father, you'll never guess what happened at the creek today!"

Videl's lips pursed in confusion. Who was this boy to talk to such a dictator and act like it's nothing? She saw the king wordlessly turn his head towards the boy, with a barely noticeable grin. He continued his tale.

"I caught the most giantest fish, just by that tree we saw yesterday. It was blue, and had whiskers, and was slimy, and huge! Can we have it for dinner? I already gave it to the lady in the kitchen. She said it won't taste good but I just think she doesn't like fish. Who's this?"

He pointed to Videl.

The king spoke again. "Son, you should know that as royalty, we should never point. Secondly, if you want to eat the fish, then that's what we'll have. Thirdly, this woman broke our laws and…"

The king stopped and looked at Goten for a moment, then back at the woman with a sigh. I'd rather him not see this, the king thought o himself. And the boy's cheerful demeanour had somewhat improved his mood.

"…she has been sentenced to work the kitchens, to repay her debt to our great kingdom."

The king turned his head to the boy again. "and tonight, she's going to help cook our fish."

He nodded to the guards, who lifted Videl to her feet and escorted her away. The boy, looking around at the somber, yet somewhat relieved court, realized what had been happening before he came to tell his super important story. The king turned, the boy on his heels, to exit the court.

"Was she special?" Goten asked the king.

"Not that I know of", the king replied.

"Then why did you let her live?"

"Because the servants in the kitchen needed more hands to cook the fish, of course", the king replied wryly. "Maybe she can make it taste good."

The boy rubbed his stomach. "I hope so. I'm really hungry!"

The king laughed, as they continued their walk to the library.

* * *

Videl stared at the giant hanging fish. She didn't even like fish, why does she have to cook this?

The gruff kitchen servant grabbed her by the shoulder and placed a knife in her hands.

"You don't have to worry about that", she laughed. "Just start cutting those vegetables". She pointed to a large pile of onions and peppers on a nearby table. Videl groaned as she talked towards the table and began chopping.

I can't believe I'm in the Ox Kingdom! She thought. I didn't think it would be such a a terrible place…but at least I'm still alive.

Cutting the onions began making her eyes water, she turned to look away and saw a few other cooks walking about, preparing the night's meal.

"Why is the king like that?" she asked, incredulously. "He was so mean! Sure, he was kind of exotic looking…but I thought I was going to die!" She noticed that she had been chopping a little too hard, but too late. Her hand slipped and the knife cut a small wound in her finger. The old servant walked forward, with a bandage already in hand.

"No one knows why the king is the way he is", she responded with a hushed tone. "Ever since that night years ago, he changed. He used to be a very sweet young man."

Videl nodded, looking at the bandage on her finger.

"But…why did he save me? It sounds like he normally doesn't care and will execute anyone on the spot".

The old woman shook her head as she started to prepare another dish. "My dear, no one knows why he spared you, but it might have something to do with his son, Goten. That boy is the only thing the king seems to care for in this world, except for the safety of the kingdom".

Videl nodded as she continued her duties.

* * *

A few months had passed, and despite the hard, unending work, Videl had grown accustomed to life as a servant to the Ox King, although it still nagged her that she was a prisoner. Honestly, she felt, it was still a better and safer situation than living with her "father". She never had to worry about where she was going to sleep, or where her next meal was coming from. She wasn't afraid of someone grabbing her, and although she couldn't leave, she knew that Hercule would never find her here.

Videl was absently scrubbing plates when the head kitchen servant squawked to get her attention.

"Videl!", she barked. "You need to take this platter of food out to the king and prince, and it needs to be there ten minutes ago!"

She froze. She hadn't even seen the king since the day she got here, and was perfectly content with that.

"Uh…um…I'd rather not. Can someone else do it? I'll even do extra dishes", Videl pleaded.

The older woman shook her head. "No, do as you're told."

Videl sighed as she remembered, this was one of the times that made her wish she could leave. She looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, then picked up the large tray and scurried out into the dining room. She had been there many times before, but only to clean up after meals or to set dishes. The few things she knew about the royal family was what she could deduce from their eating habits.

The king and Goten ate a lot, a feast every meal. She once oversaw keeping the bacon supply running and she had burned herself cooking the massive quantities of breakfast meat quickly enough to satisfy the royal family.

And that was just one sitting.

Today was no different. She could hear Goten's loud smacking and chewing before she even got through the door. The king was eating properly, with a more dignified posture and table manners. Goten caught a glimpse of Videl out of the corner of his eye while stuffing his face with waffles. He somehow found a way to speed up his chewing even faster, gulping down the plate-sized, syrup-drenched disk while simultaneously reaching for Videl's platter. Before she could even touch it to the table, he had already removed several dinosaur tail steaks.

"You were gonna teach me that move today, right father?" Goten squealed at the king, while gesturing with his arms.

The king's face had a pleased look as he tented his fingers and took a serious tone. "Perhaps…"

Goten's eyes widened, flailing about. "But…but you promised today you could teach me how to fly!"

Videl straightened. Fly? No one can fly…She looked at the king, who didn't seem to notice her at all. What kind of man was this?

"Yes, I promised that I would show you how…but you've been slacking in your studies. Your tutors have told me that you haven't been taking your schoolwork seriously".

Goten slowed down and looked at his plate, which had somehow become empty.

"…I just wanna go play, and train instead. I want to fight in your army and be as strong as you one day!" Goten beamed as he looked at the king. The man shook his head.

"My son", the king replied. "To be a good soldier, you need more than just fighting skills. You need the intelligence to follow orders, and even more so to lead. You're smart enough to make a great general one day, but I won't have an illiterate officer protecting my kingdom!"

Goten looked hard at the king, then nodded resolutely.

Videl suddenly realized that she had been standing at the table with an empty platter. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she loaded it with dirty dishes to take back to the kitchen.

Almost too quick to see, Goten took a stack of plates and dropped them nonchalantly onto the already full platter as Videl was lifting it off the table. The action caused the dishes on the other side of the platter to shoot upwards, greasy utensils and bowls summersaulting in the air. On pure instinct, Videl deftly slid the platter onto the table, and grabbed every item, stacking them before they could hit the ground.

"Oh wow, that was awesome! You sure are fast, lady!" Goten said, before continuing his breakfast.

Videl silently placed the dishes onto the platter and was about to head back to the kitchens.

"Wait", the king said curtly, his head turning towards her for the first time. "How did you catch those?"

Videl stammered. "…I trained with my father. He was the best fighter in the world, his name is Hercule".

Goten began choking on a roll, then cleared his throat. "Hercule?!", he shouted. "Hercule is your dad?!"

Videl nodded, as the small boy continued to stare at her, wide-eyed. "I'll bet he's super cool! He defeated Cell single-handedly, and is really smart and brave!"

Her face went neutral. "He's made a lot of people happy…" she uttered, turning towards the kitchen.

"But not you", the king mused before she reached the door. She stopped, looking back at him.

"That would explain why you were found here. Alone. I know of your father through my son's stories, but maybe he watches too much TV", he said, his face turning towards Goten who was finally finishing up his breakfast.

"Maybe there's something about this 'Savior of the World' that the world doesn't know about", the king said, leaning back into his chair.

Videl gave him a pained glance.

"May I have your name?" the king asked, his fingers again tented in front of him.

"…my name is Videl" she responded, pushing aside the doors to the kitchen and stepping inside.

Goten snapped towards the king. "Wow! She's like a princess!" he said, almost shouting. "You think her dad is stronger than you, father?"

The king's mouth turned up in a slight grin.

"Who knows?" Then he pondered for a moment before turning to Goten.

"Son…" he asked. "Why do you think Miss Videl left her father's house?"

Goten shrugged.

"I guess the more important question is…" the king thought out loud. "If this Hercule is the strongest in the world, what kind of person can defy him by leaving him?"

The king shook his head. "No matter who she is, she broke our laws and is lucky I showed her mercy." He turned to Goten.

"Son", he questioned. "do you recall anything on television about Hercule's missing daughter?"

The boy shook his head.

"So he's trying to keep her disappearance low profile…" the king said, narrowing his eyes. "It would be an embarrassment if someone as famous as him lost his child. It would be seen as a weakness, whether she was kidnapped…"

The Ox King sat up.

"Or…she ran away…"

He narrowed his eyebrows, turning to his Goten again.

"Goten," he commanded. "Breakfast is over. You are to report to your tutors. Each day you are late is one more day I don't train with you"

Goten shot out of his chair, making a crisp salute, then dashed out the door towards the library. The king rose, carefully pushing his chair in before departing on his way to his morning meetings, this mysterious servant dancing around in his mind. He dismissed the thoughts with a wave of his hand.

"The strongest man in the world…" he chuckled to himself. "And his daughter serves me".

* * *

A few weeks after the breakfast incident, the king had not given Videl much thought. He was in his study, a secretary reporting the most recent numbers in the kingdom's crop yield. The king was performing calculations in his head when the door opened. Goten popped his head in and whined.

"Father, it's almost lunch time!" he spoke in an anxious tone. "It's so beautiful out, can we have a picnic in the gardens? Maybe even go fishing?"

The king thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm too busy right now with…"

Goten's face started to deflate. The king could hear his mournful sigh. His secretary leaned forward.

"Sire, we are almost done, go have lunch and enjoy your day".

The king turned again towards his son. "Very well, let's go".

Goten beamed as the king rubbed his temples. He nodded at his staff in gratitude before Goten quickly grabbed his hand and let him out the door.

The pair made their way into the kitchens, which, at this time of day, were almost barren. The lead servant came up with a pad and pen, asking for their order. Goten rattled off a large number of items, the woman scribbling quickly as the king put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Just a few sandwiches and some drinks, we won't starve to death", he retorted amusingly. The woman nodded, then turned to put the basket together. Goten suddenly started stamping his feet with excitement.

"Miss Videl!" he cried, waving his arms in the direction of the servant, who was currently cutting vegetables for the evening meal. She waved at him awkwardly, a knife in her hand.

"Fatherfatherfather!" Goten pleaded with the king, as he ran up and grabbed her hands in his. "Can Miss Videl have lunch with us? She can tell me stories about Hercule!"

The King shook his head in exasperation.

"Well", he responded. "You should probably ask her if she _wants_ to come. And she's probably very busy."

Goten looked up at Videl, his wide, puppy dog eyes pleading with her. "Oh please come with us! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Videl looked at the boy, then looked at her supervisor. The older woman nodded, then turned looked down.

"I would love to have lunch with you, your majesty."

Goten squealed with delight, his fists pumping into the air in victory. The king picked up the lunch basket and headed towards the door, Goten not far behind.

The small group, led by Goten guiding Videl, picked a secluded spot in the palace gardens for the lunch trip. Videl was extremely nervous, both at the prospect of talking about her abusive father, as well as spending time with the king, who almost had her killed when she crashed here months ago. The king must have picked up on her anxiety, because he immediately started unpacking as though everything was completely normal. Before he even got the blanket out, Goten let go of Videl and ran towards a nearby stream, stripping down to his royal briefs as he went. She covered her face, embarrassed, as the boy shrieked with glee before jumping into the water.

The king chuckled as he heard the splash. "Don't be embarrassed", he said. "Children will always find a way to be free. Might as well let him burn some energy before he talks your ear off".

Videl nodded, her stomach unknotting slightly as the two watched the young prince splash around, frightening the fish. They sat down in the shade, the king asking her what she would like to drink, startling her.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I thought I was to be serving you", she inquired.

"Nonsense", the king retorted. "Goten invited you, you are our guest. So again, what would you like to drink?"

Videl blushed. "Oh…water will be fine". The king nodded, then hesitated for a moment, looking at two separate pitchers. She noticed his nose twitching, then his mouth tensed as he reached for one of the pitchers. He filled her glass from the pitcher and handed it to her.

Videl accepted the glass, confused as she was handed a glass of juice.

"What's wrong?" The king asked.

"Nothing", she lied he had given her juice. "Thank you". The king nodded, then turned his face towards Goten's splashing.

"He's a handsome little boy", Videl spoke gently. "You should be proud of him. He'll make a great king someday."

The king nodded. "I hope so. He's…almost too gentle of a soul. I worry he won't be able to command the respect needed for his position."

Videl was silent for a moment.

"May I speak freely, your majesty?"

The king looked at her, nodding.

"I don't believe being gentle is a weakness. Gentleness turns to compassion, which encourages those you govern to love and respect you."

The King sighed. "Because of past experiences", the king responded, "I have found that compassion leads to pain". He thought of his old advisor's treachery, a wisp of anger coming to bear at the thought of the devious man.

Videl took a sip of her drink.

"Why did you let me live?" she asked abruptly. The king sat silently, thinking.

"I don't know", he lied.

"I think you do", she pried.

"I think you should remember your place", the king growled, silencing her.

Videl awkwardly looked around, noticing that the tree under which they were sitting was a peach tree.

"Peaches are my favorite", Videl said abruptly, standing up quickly, startling the king. "My mother used to make me peach cobbler often before…she passed away". The king looked up at her, then stood up as well, brushing leaves and dirt from his pants.

She pointed towards the fruit on a low-hanging branch. "I think I can get this one!" she spoke excitedly. "Would you like one too?"

Before the king could respond, she grabbed a branch and started climbing the tree.

"Be careful up there!" the king warned, out of mild concern.

"I'll be fine", she responded. "I used to climb trees all the time as a little girl. This one time, my grandmother wanted me to get a few apples from about halfway up her tree, so I got a running start and…"

The tree started creaking as a strong gust of wind rocked the branch Videl was on. The branch snapped, and she instinctively let go in a tumble towards the ground. The king, who had heard the branch give way, was already under Videl, ready to catch her. She fell, her arms twisting for a practiced fall, when she accidentally knocked the sunglasses from the king's face. The man stood, stunned, as the young woman stared up at him.

He was younger than he looked, she thought. Was he the same age as her? He couldn't be much older. The glasses and beard made him look so much older. His eyes…were grayed out. Was he blind? That would make sense, although he seemed mostly capable. A circular scar, accompanied by a strange symbol, was next to the edge of his left eye. She looked at his eyes again. They were enchanting, even with the scars. Was he looking into her soul? She could not hide from those eyes.

She blushed, realizing that the king was still holding her, staring.

"…I'm okay. You can let me down now".

"Oh…" The king placed her down, letting her stand up. She went to grab his glasses, but his hands beat her to it, brushing against hers. She blushed again as their hands briefly met, her face red.

"I'm sorry, my lord", she stuttered, turning her head to avoid his gaze.

The king deftly placed the sunglasses back on his face.

Goten suddenly appeared next to them, his hair dripping with water.

"Are you okay?" He asked Videl. "I heard the branch break but I wasn't fast enough."

"I'm fine", she smiled at the little boy. "Your father caught me so I wasn't hurt".

"Oh good", Goten said with a sigh of relief. "So, you can tell me more about Hercule now, right?"

The king folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry son, Miss Videl should probably see a nurse, and still has work to do. We need to take her inside. You can ask her about her father later".

Crestfallen, Goten nodded, then pulled a sandwich from the basket before his father and Videl finished packing, then began chewing on it as they walked back into the palace.

Once inside, the king called for another servant to take Videl to the infirmary.

"Take care, Miss Videl", the king said, then stepped forward, quietly placing a peach in her hand. "Enjoy this", he quipped. "Their sweetness suites me", he said with a grin, before turning to leave.

Videl was still staring at the fruit when the nurse came up and dragged her to the medical area. She stashed the peach on the counter before the nurse looked her up and down for any injuries.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" the nurse asked callously.

"I'm…fine?" Videl stammered. "I was having lunch with the king and fell from a tree".

The nurse looked at her blankly. "You were having lunch in the tree?"

Videl shook her head. "No, we were having lunch under the tree, and I climbed the tree to get a peach".

"Huh", the nurse mused. "The king likes peaches as well." She began to swab Videl's scrapes with alcohol and cotton swabs. "No wonder he didn't try to stop you".

Videl winced.

"I have a question", Videl asked between bandages. "Does the king…have trouble seeing things?"

The nurse pursed her lips tightly, stopping mid-wrap. "We don't speak of this, but he is blind. It's best you don't mention it, either." She continued to bandage Videl.

"What happened?" Videl questioned.

"It's none of your concern", the nurse snapped, looking at her watch. "Isn't it time for your shift in the kitchens?"

Videl nodded, then walked out of the infirmary, picking up the king's gift on her way.

* * *

 **Love any reviews you wish to leave on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I appreciate all of your reviews!**

* * *

In the month since he had last spent any real time with her, Miss Videl had solely occupied the king's mind. He saw her every day, since he had personally asked for her to serve him breakfast. She was interesting to watch, he thought. Strong, yet subdued. So much potential…but he didn't know what to do from here. Would it be appropriate to ask her to spend time with them? Goten would love it, sure, but what would the other servants think?

Screw what he thought, this was _his_ kingdom, damn it. If he wants to ask a girl out, he can.

 _A girl._ This was uncharted territory, thought the monarch.

He had secretly sent a spy to find out anything they could about this "world savior" Hercule. The king met the agent on the way back into the kingdom, under the cover of night.

"Do you have it?" he asked the hooded figure.

"Of course I have it. I got what you want". The man slinked away before the Ox King had a chance to feel inside the bag.

"Dang it", he thought out loud. A lot of pads of paper. He'd have to get his secretary to read it to him. He could call it "research on possible dignitaries" and they wouldn't question him. He prodded further, finding a few tapes, both audio and video. Good, he thought. He could use those privately. The king tied the bag closed and, keeping to the shadows, returned to the palace.

As he entered the palace, he beckoned his secretary. The thin man appeared at his side in a few seconds.

"Follow me", he ordered, and he lead himself and his servant to his private study.

The king emptied the bag carefully onto a nearby desk, the secretary looking carefully, but trying not to let his curiosity be obvious. The lord turned around.

"I trust you with these…top secret documents", the king spoke. "These were acquired to learn more about a possible ally to the kingdom. If this man is as important as I have been lead to believe, and if his conduct is in line with that of our glorious kingdom, it's something we can nary afford to pass up. Agreed?

The man was already nodding. "Of course, your majesty", he replied, eyes drawn to the paper. "Do you…need my assistance with the written documents?"

The king rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yes". Then changed his demeanor instantly. "No one else to know about this, do you understand?"

The man nodded again. "Where shall we begin, sire?"

"At the beginning".

The pair studied the material for hours. Despite wanting to keep it mostly to himself, he thought a set of eyes could give a better understanding as to this famous man.

The secretary rubbed his tired eyes, causing his glasses to rise on his face. "Alright lord, let's go over the bullet points".

The king grunted in agreement, sipping his cup of coffee.

As the night wore on, the servant could tell that the king was becoming more and more aggravated as he learned of this "savior of the world". He picked up another video tape and was about to put it in the player.

"Enough", commanded the king. "I have a good assessment about what we're dealing with here".

The servant put his arms down. "What do you think, my lord?"

The king leaned back in his chair. "A lot of things", he replied. "Not many of them good. Now it makes sense…"

The man leaned forward. "What makes sense?"

The monarch stood up with a groan. "Things I've been asking myself", he replied, stretching. He moved towards the door, then looked back.

"Get rid of these materials. All of it".

The servant nodded as he began to gather the items back into their bag. The king exited the room and went to bed with his thoughts.

The Ox King stepped into his bedroom and closed the door, taking a deep breath. He put a gentle hand on a bookcase, then abruptly slammed it into the floor, seething.

What kind of man…

He clenched his jaws.

He is no savior, not even a man.

Fists squeezing.

He is a clown. A normal man, not even of this great kingdom, claiming to be the world's strongest…

And he can't prevent his own daughter from running away. What a joke, a buffoon.

The king crawled into bed, the night had already become morning.

The king was in a peaceful, dreamless sleep when the air was forced from his lungs. His eyes flew open as he felt Goten sitting on his stomach.

"Urgh…good morning?"

Goten beamed, his eyes and mouth wide his excitement.

"Today's the day!"

The king blinked. "Wednesday?"

Goten shook his head. "Today's the day that you were gonna teach me how to fly!" He jumped to the floor, arms outstretched like an airplane, zooming around the room.

The Ox King rubbed his temples and grabbed his sunglasses. "Alright", he replied. "Let's get some breakfast first…you father had a long night".

"Ooooooh…" Goten mused. "Can we have breakfast out in the sparring ring?"

The king looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "You want sand in your bacon?"

Goten stood triumphantly, his arms akimbo. "I eat too fast for sand. For I…am a mighty prince!"

The king chuckled quietly. "Very well", he replied, picking up a bedside phone. "Kitchens? Yes. We'll be taking our morning meal out at the sparring ring. Yes, it was his idea. Extra juice this morning. Thank you". He put the phone back on the receiver, and went to his closet to change into his royal blue gi.

It was a warm day in the Ox Kingdom, with a nice breeze. The king's anger had subsided from the night before, and he was ready to teach his son an important step into his future. He couldn't remember when he learned, or who taught him, but he figured he knew enough about the process to teach it. He was the king, after all.

Goten bounced excitedly with a determined look on his face, looking into the sky. He was trying to will himself into the air. The king could hear his grunting.

"Son", he began. "You can't just jump into the air to fly. There's much more than that." He levitated about a foot above the ground for a moment to demonstrate.

"It's about manipulation of your energy", he taught. "You first have to focus your ki"

Goten held his breath, pushing as his face turned red. He exhaled, just as Videl came around the corner, distracting him.

"Miss Videl, Miss Videl!" he shouted, as she came walking towards the pair holding a pair of food. "Father is teaching me how to fly! Ooh, food!" He took one of the large platters from Videl's arms and carried it to a table near the ring, the young woman sighing in gratitude.

"Thank you, your majesty", she said, bowing as Goten had already stuffed a pancake into his face.

"Mfffhh", the boy replied, then gulped. "You can call me Goten, Miss Videl".

She looked at the king, who nodded at her. "That will be fine, Prince Goten".

The Ox King walked to the mobile feast, his hands outstretched. "Excellent", he began. "Without fail, you have brought us yet another wonderful breakfast".

Videl blushed. The king leaned closer.

"Do I smell…" he sniffed. "Peaches?"

Videl smiled as she pulled a jar out of her apron. "It's peach jam. I made it myself from the tree that almost killed me".

The king nodded. "Yes, that tree is menacing. Thankfully it hasn't tried anything lately."

Videl opened the jar, placing it on the table. She took her place standing a few feet away.

The king sat down, then thought for a moment.

"Miss Videl, come and eat with us please".

She shook her head. "It's okay, your highness. I will eat in the kitchen later."

The king grabbed a slice of toast, slathered it messily in jam and raised it to her.

"I command you to eat jam with us". He ordered, his face deadpan.

Videl smiled. "It looks like I have no choice". She sat down and took the toast. The jam had turned out well, she made it extra sweet, like her mother taught her.

The king continued teaching Goten between bites.

"You have to visualize your energy, and gather it at the base of your feet, pushing up", he instructed. "That's how you fly". Videl stared wide-eyed.

"You can fly without an airplane?" Videl asked. "I thought you were just teasing the prince."

The monarch nodded. "Only the strongest can fly", he stated. "You need to have complete control over your energy, which requires a large amount of focus and strength of will."

Videl stared at him quizzically. "Energy? Like…electricity?"

"Not quite", the king said, shaking his head. "It's your life force. The energy that flows within you."

Videl bit her lip. "My father always talked about power, being strong enough to crush your enemies. Is it like that?"

The king's teeth clenched at the thought of that man, then subdued himself. "No. Here, let me show you".

He reached over the table, and grabbed Videl's hand, pulling her from her seat. He sat her down on the grass, sitting opposite of her with her hands in his. She blushed. Goten watched the pair with a grin on his face, completely enthralled in the lesson. His father had done the same thing with him the first time he learned how to focus his energy.

"Look inward, deep into yourself", the king instructed, his face pointed towards the sky. "If you look hard enough and concentrate, you'll find a piece of your own energy. As soon as you find it, grasp it and pull".

Videl squeezed her eyes shut, grunting in exertion.

"You have to relax", the lord cautioned. "It's there, you just have to find it".

Videl nodded, then calmly sat and focused, sweat beading down her face. A gust of wind blew relief over her face as she looked inward.

The thought of focusing led her to remember training with Hercule. He beat her senseless when she couldn't remember her stances. The yelling, his spittle spraying over her gi as she cowered in fear. She began to tremble, opening her eyes in desperation.

She saw the man before her. Even through his glasses, she could see his eyes penetrating her soul. Safety. Trust. Encouragement. He offered these things.

Strength. Focus. Peace. She could finally see these things in herself. She closed her eyes. In the darkness, the echoing void, she saw a ball of light. A pin of white flame, in the distance. Or was it closer? It was within reach now. There was nothing in the way as her mind floated to it. She touched the flame, but it didn't burn. It gave her a warmth of power that years of brutal training had never done.

Her eyes flew open, she gasped, focusing so hard she had been holding her breath. She looked to the side to see the prince, eyes as wide as saucers, staring at her. She looked down.

In her hands was a pale, yellow orb of light, humming as it floated suspended over her hands.

The king, feeling the virgin energy, nodded subtly. He continued to hold her hands in his.

"An excellent start", he commented, his face beading with sweat as well. "Feel it, throughout your soul. This is pure you".

Videl smiled at his praise, touching the ball of light with one of her hands as the other held it. It was warm, supple, and brimming with potential. She began to speak, to thank the king for showing her this great gift, when her eyes rolled up in exhaustion and she fell forward, the man catching her.

"Miss Videl", he asked, not eliciting a response. "Are you okay?"

She was out cold. He turned to face Goten.

"Son, go get a cool washcloth", he ordered. Goten nodded with determination and ran to the kitchens as the king let this unique young woman rest against him.

* * *

Several figures stood around Kami's lookout as Vegeta finally met up with them quickly wdropping a brilliant yellow Dragonball into Piccolo's hands.

"There's your precious Dragonball", spat Vegeta. "Can I get back to training now?"

Piccolo nodded solemnly and the Saiyan price pivoted on his heels, then jumped off the edge of the lookout, flying back down to earth.

The large, green man picked up the ball, brought to where the other six were resting on the ground nearby, then made a gesture to Krillin.

Krillin gathered up his strength, puffed out and his chest and began to yell, pointing his arms out before him.

"Great Shenron, come forth and grant my wish!"

With a blaze of light, the form of a dragon spiraled upwards towards the sky. It took a familiar green form, its eyes blazing as it looked upon the small group. Piccolo was standing away, very tense.

"You have summoned me from my great slumber. You have two wishes. What are your wishes, so that I may return to my slumber", the great dragon bellowed.

Krillin stepped towards the beast.

"My first wish", he began, "Tell us where Chi Chi and Gohan are".

The dragon thought for a brief moment as his eyes glowed even brighter, before they stopped.

"The one you call 'Chi Chi' is dead. I cannot reach the 'Gohan' you seek"

The Z Fighters stood in shocked silence.

Bulma spoke up, incredulously. "Chi Chi is dead? Gohan would have reached out to us if that happened!"

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "I knew I should have kept a closer eye on him". He turned towards Shenron.

"Why can't we reach Gohan? Is he dead?"

The dragon huffed. "This is the second wish, to know if Gohan is alive?"

The Namek nodded, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Gohan is alive, but as of now, he is hidden away". The dragon then arched his head towards the rest of the group. "Until the next summoning…", he roared, then disappeared, scattering the Dragonballs across the globe.

Krillin looked wide-eyed at where, moments before, the dragon stood.

"What the crap does that mean, 'he is hidden away'? You think someone kidnapped him?"

Piccolo shook his head. "The kid wouldn't have been defeated and kidnapped that easily, and without us knowing. He looks towards Bulma. "Can you calibrate the Dragonball finder to track down Gohan?"

Bulma bit her lip, glancing at the device in her hands. "I've already tried that, Vegeta lost track of his energy signature after I sent him off with it. It just…stopped."

Mr. Popo raised his watering can in the air. "Did anyone catch what the dragon said, that he's still alive? I hate to say it, but it seems that if he's been gone for so long and isn't dead, then it isn't an emergency."

Yamcha nodded. "Then what, we wait a whole year, and ask the dragon something more specific?"

"That's all we can do, it seems", Mr. Popo replied.

Piccolo growled. "That's not good enough!", he spat, before taking off towards the earth.

Krillin sighed. "Who would have known that Chi Chi passed away? I searched their house after I couldn't contact them. There was no sign of a struggle or anything. Just dust and an empty house. Although I found something that troubled me greatly…"

The remaining group leaned forward.

"There was still food in the kitchen."

Gasps rose from the fighters. There's no way Gohan would leave food behind. He had his father's stomach.

Bulma muttered, partially to herself. "I would ask the Ox King, but I haven't seen him for ages. I don't know where the kingdom is, but I can keep looking. I'll have to look at my father's databases…someone somewhere knows something." She turned to Krillin.

"You think that Master Roshi knows where the Ox King is? They were pretty close".

Krillin bunched up his mouth, shrugging his shoulders. "He hasn't mentioned him in decades, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

The group dispersed and those capable of flight flew off Kami's lookout and into the clouds. Bulma stepped into her Capsule Corp plane, pushing buttons for takeoff. She wiped away her tears before closing the canopy and taking off.

"Stupid kid", she said, sniffing. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I find him. How dare he leave us…"

* * *

Videl woke up, her eyes struggling against the afternoon light to see the Ox King and Goten flying in the air. She stared at them, it wasn't just a dream.

The king landed in front of Videl and looked down at her as she tried to pull herself off the ground.

"Finally awake, I see", he smirked as he held out his hand. She grabbed it and he hoisted her up. "That's the reaction I expected from someone using energy the first time. But the fact that you were able to find your core and pull from it attests to your skill as a fighter and your connection to your ki".

Videl looked at him, then around. "It wasn't a trick…" she muttered.

The king's eyebrows furrowed. "What wasn't a trick?"

Videl composed herself. "My father claimed that the fighters he saw during the World Martial Arts Tournament were just camera tricks, using mirrors or wires."

The king laughed briefly. "Your father is a fool, ki exists and only the strongest can wield it. Once you tap into it, you can see everything around you".

Videl's head wobbled. "Is that…how you can still see, even when you're blind?"

The king's smiled dropped, showing immense irritation. "…Yes", he growled. "Every living thing has ki. Trees, grass, people animals. I use it almost like how a thermal camera works. I can get around…most of the time."

He turned his head towards Goten as the boy flew off further away, tumbling through the air.

"I don't remember his face. But I like to think that his ki radiates what he's truly feeling, and I'm grateful to be able to see that."

Videl stared at him, in shock that he gave such information freely. She decided to press him while he seemed to be willing to talk.

"You said you couldn't remember Goten's face…so you could see at some point?"

The king froze for a moment, realizing what he had just revealed. He hated talking about this, but he wasn't going to show weakness.

"Yes", he growled. "Someone close to my family betrayed me. I don't remember much from before the betrayal". He took off his sunglasses and touched a finger to the circular symbol near his left eye. "Apparently he left this. It was his family's sigil and I think it has something to do with my lack of sight. The doctors told me it was probably a curse."

Videl looked at the strange markings etched into the king's head. "And nothing can remove it?"

"Nothing that we've found, anyway", the king sighed. "The man's entire family no longer exists.." the king trailed off a little remembering what he did to them, "and whatever can break the spell went with them."

He put his glasses back up as she walked closer to him grasping the base of his elbow.

"Goten looks a lot like he's yours. He has spikey black hair and a smile that consumes his whole face".

The king gave a half laugh, followed by a sigh. He nodded at her gratefully as Goten flew up to them, then tumbled to the ground head over heels as he tried to land. He laughed, then brushed the grass from his clothes as he beamed at Videl.

"Miss Videl, you're awake!" he cried, jumping to give her a hug that almost pulled her to the ground. "Do you want to learn how to fly now? It's easy, I'll show you!"

The king put his hand on Goten's shoulders. "son, Miss Videl just learned how to use her ki. She needs time to practice before she can even start to learn how to fly."

Videl blushed. "I'm sorry, your highness. That wouldn't be appropriate. I've taken up far too much of your time".

The king shook his head. "Nonsense. Besides, Goten does better in his studies when you are around. Maybe he's just showing off because he likes you, but whatever helps him helps the kingdom. So as king, I command you to continue to practice bringing out your ki in your spare time."

Videl grinned, giving a curtsey. "I shall not go against my king's wishes".

The king smiled in response as a servant man strode up to him from out of nowhere and whispered in his ears. The Ox King nodded, then turned to Videl.

"Sorry to have to leave, but it seems that the great Ox Kingdom needs my attention matters have come up," He saddled himself on the spare horse the servant brought out , "I want to see some decent progress by our next lesson Miss Videl. My son will come get you when it's time."

He then followed the servant back to the palace, leaving Goten and Videl standing in the sparring ring. She stood, her mind still reeling from what had just happened. The king wanted her to train with his son? She looked down at him, then at the platter she brought out earlier. It was predictably empty, and judging by the sun's position, it was past noon. The boy had his arms outstretched like a bird, trying to get off the ground again.

"Prince Goten", she asked, bending at the waist to bring herself to his level. "Are you hungry?"

Goten nodded forcefully, making his hair whip back and forth as he pumped his legs in an anxious hop.

Videl held out her hand, which the boy took.

"Let's go get some snacks".

Goten's stomach growled in response, before grabbing her by the waist and flying them both towards the kitchens.

* * *

A few weeks later, Videl had been steadily getting better at focusing her ki and controlling it. She could make a ball of energy almost instantly, but the constant practice left her terribly drained at the end of the day.

It was finally bedtime. Her servant's quarters were cramped, but dry and comfortable. It had a standard bed, table, and radio. The table had a decently sized stack of books, taking up most of the surface. She wouldn't have minded a TV, but a radio was still nice to have. She liked to listen to music as she looked towards herself, training with her ki. The small black device was quietly playing a public service announcement about Hercule's lost daughter when there was a rap on her door. It startled her, seeing as how late it was, but she called out.

"Hello?"

The door burst open, revealing Goten in his pajamas. She reflexively covered herself with a blanket, but quickly realized that she was still dressed, so she put it back on her bed.

"Price Goten, is there a problem?" Videl asked, short of breath.

The boy thought for a moment.

"Kinda", he replied. "I can't sleep, and my father is already sleep. Will you come play with me?"

Videl stared at the prince, puzzled. "…play what?"

Goten rocked on his heels, his hands behind his back.

"Hide and seek?"

She narrowed her eyes, lips pouting while pretending to be upset. "But you can fly, that doesn't make it a fair game."

He waved his hands in front of him frantically. "What if I promise not to fly?"

Videl pretended to be deep in thought, then looked at him again.

"Alright. One game, then we both go to bed."

Goten hopped with glee as she watched him.

"You hide and I'll count to 50", he spouted with excitement, covering his hands. Videl ran out of the servants' quarters as she heard him counting.

She had, in over a year in the palace, never been outside of her quarters after dark. Her duties usually entailed breakfast and lunch, and her shift ended in the late afternoon.

Videl quietly thought about where to hide. The boy was fast, so he could cover a lot of ground quickly. She looked around, the marbled floor of the throne room cold beneath her feet. Her forehead crinkled. It was too dark, she couldn't see where she was going. Down the hallway, left, then a few doors down. That should throw him off, she thought. He can burn his energy looking through these rooms to find her.

She slowly opened the door, then closed it again, careful not to make noise. The room was no exception to the rest of the palace, it was completely dark. She couldn't hear anything either as she was crouched on the inside of the door, perfectly still.

Quicker than Videl could blink, her mouth was covered by a hand that shot out of the darkness. Another hand grabbed her waist and held her tight, not giving an inch of freedom. Her scream was muffled and she strained against her attacker until she smelled something familiar: it smelled like the king.

"It's just me", The king's voice rasped quietly from behind her. She stopped struggling and the hand removed itself from her mouth, her own hands feeling behind as she felt up from the hands to his muscular arms and shoulders. She blushed, then quickly backed away. Her hands scrambled up the walls instinctively and flipped a switch, turning on a light and revealing the king's fit and muscular figure. She blushed even further, staring at him, then covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"My lord", she stammered through her fingers. "I apologize, I didn't know this was your room. I didn't mean to catch you so…unprepared".

The Ox King blinked at her, then felt his chest, turning red himself. He silently cursed, then went to the closet and felt for a random shirt. He put it on inside out, but she didn't dare tell him.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" he inquired, his arms crossed in front of him. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Videl clenched her eyes shut even harder, shaking her head while making a squeaking noise. "I was playing a game with the prince, I was trying to hide and I thought this would make a good place."

The king nodded silently, then a small grin appeared on his face.

"Turn off the light". She obliged.

He walked towards her, getting within whispering distance and leaned in.

"There's a place where we can go. He doesn't know about it. He'll tire himself out looking and finally go to bed", she whispered mischievously. Then he put a finger in front of his lips, grabbed her by the hand, and snuck out of his room through a secret door behind a big mirror not too far from his room.

The way was dusty, but the pair worked through the hidden passage.

"This was built to give the king an escape route in case of a siege", the Ox King spoke quietly. "I think this is a better use for it".

He reached a door, then felt around and grabbed onto a lever. Pulling it, the door opened with a creaky groan as a blast of fresh, cool air rushed in. Videl breathed in deeply, smelling water as he continued to lead her by the hand.

The passage had lead through the palace walls and out to an old bridge just outside the royal grounds. There were people outside, but only a few, and they paid little attention to the couple as they emerged. A few palace guards turned due to the noise, but turned back once they saw the king. The monarch lead Videl across a small walking path, then down to the bank of a stream. She blinked, awed at the simple beauty of the water.

"Now it's time for another lesson", the king revealed as Videl was taking in the sights. "Use what I've taught you; see if you can find the prince".

Videl raised an eyebrow. "How can I find him all the way out here?"

The king smiled, grabbing her shoulder and pointing towards the palace. "Sense his ki signature. He's awake, so it should be bright and easy to find."

She nodded, closing her eyes and concentrating. There were several in the building, many of which weren't moving at all. However, she couldn't pinpoint exactly which moving blob of energy was the prince's. Videl clenched her teeth in exasperation.

"I can't find him", she said, almost in tears. "I'm sorry…I can't do it".

The king stared at her, a face of stone. "Nonsense. Here, let me help you get started."

He gently took her hand in his. "Focus".

Videl did as she did before, the king's strong hand calming her down enough to delve deeper into herself. She looked at the palace once more and found a small, familiar energy signature, sharper than before, bouncing around near the kitchens. It stopped, then looked like it was opening a fridge, and didn't move from that spot.

She laughed with relief, breaking her focus.

"What did you see?"

"I definitely found him", she began. "and he was looking hard until he decided to take a snack break". She smiled at the king, then looked down to see that he was no longer holding her hand. He was smiling at her with pride.

"You did it on your own", he told her. She started to almost mimic Goten as she hopped up and down in a little dance. "I did it!"

Videl ran up and embraced the king, accidentally knocking his sunglasses from his face. She blushed, then picked up the glasses and was about to put them back on his face and stopped.

"Why do you wear these?" she asked, looking at the eyewear in her hands.

"My people don't need to see my eyes, or see my defects. They need to believe that I can and will protect them".

Videl stared at him, then threw the glasses into the stream. He was about to protest when she leaned in closer to his face, stunning the king.

"I like you better with them off", Videl cooed, as she closed her lips onto his.

The king was frozen in place, then relaxed as she slowly pulled her head away.

His damaged eyes stared wide in front of him, bringing his hand up to his lips. He noticed her step back, and could feel her trepidation. He didn't care. The king grabbed her by the hips, pulling her in close to him, and brought her chin up, his thumb meeting the edge of her lips as he kissed her in return. He felt her relax into his arms, then brought her own arms up around him, bringing him even closer to her.

The embrace felt like it lasted for hours, as neither of the two wanted to let go.

"I found you!" a voice shouted, piercing the quiet of the night. The embraced couple threw themselves away from the other, and in a chaotic tumble, landed in the nearby stream. The king let out a loud "oof!" as Videl landed on top of him. She laughed breathlessly with the drenched king, his normally calm demeanor flowing away with the current. She rolled off him, landing in the water as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Goten asked, standing at the edge of water, holding a turkey leg.

The king's eyes darted towards the sound. "We're…hiding. Miss Videl said you were too good at this game and needed my help".

The young prince stood proudly. "yeah, I'm the best. It's your turn to count, Miss Videl!"

The king shook his head, getting up from the water and lending a hand to Videl. "It's far too late, you two will have to finish the game later".

Despondent, Goten nodded, turning towards the palace. Miss Videl and the Ox King walked together, dripping wet, back into the palace.

* * *

A lone figure climbed the rocky mountain, his hands glowing red with power as he reached for another rock.

"Almost there!" he wheezed to himself as he pulled himself up, then rolling onto his back from exhaustion. Thankfully, the ground beneath his was smooth. He pulled out a map, muttering and tracing a line with his fingers.

"Accounting for erosion…a quarter mile from the top…yes. It should be here", he said with a cough. The figure stood up, his head reclining back to see a large steel door cut into the mountainside. He approached the door with caution, wiping away the years of dust and grime until he came across a number pad. It was unresponsive, but flickered to life after he pushed a few buttons. The man looked at the map again, memorizing a set of numbers, then entered the code into the pad.

With a shudder, the door opened. A hiss of stale air almost knocked the figure onto his feet, but he somehow stayed upright.

The space inside was enormous, at least from what he could tell from the light emanating from his hands. The beam, glittering with dust falling from the ceiling, hit a wall several hundred yards back.

The climber sniffed, then made a disgusted face as the years of built up mildew and old mechanical fluids filled his nose.

But it was all still there. Giant vats, cables, tubes, tools…it was just it should be. He saw a wall with even bigger tubes, filled with dark forms. This filled the man with joy, squealing.

"They're still here!"

He let out a shout of joy, wiping away the dusty tanks to reveal strange beings inside. This one will be strong, he thought.

The mysterious man followed a metal pipe, leading from the occupied tube to a control panel. He blasted away the dust with the magical force from his hand, reading the words that were digitally displayed on the screen.

"Subject 22. Status: Suspended."

He read the stamp below the screen.

 _"Property of Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army"._

* * *

 **I would be happy if you left a review on your way out! Next chapter should be out this Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its Sunday instead of Friday, but just forgot to upload it before I left for a trip - Enjoy!**

* * *

Over six months had passed since the night at the stream, and Videl was glad to spend less and less time in the kitchen. The king and his son had become a family to her, and it was the first time since before she could remember that she was truly happy. Goten had just given her a drawing of the three of them, and although he preferred to not stay in the lines, she still loved the gesture. She bought a frame for it, and was proudly putting it on her nightstand when there was a loud knock at the door, late in the evening.

Videl poked her head out to see one of the older servants. "The Ox King has requested your presence in his office, immediately", the woman told her mechanically. Videl nodded.

"Let him know I'll be there shortly".

She was in her night clothes, but even with her becoming more and more familiar with the king, she still wanted to dress nicely for him.

Videl straightened her dress before knocking on the Ox King's door, then walked in before waiting for a response. He heard her come in, and dismissed a servant just as she came to stand next to him. The king looked downward, his face emotionless. Videl chilled at what was coming, it must be important. He had been opening up to her and was always willing to talk.

The servant exited the room, looking at Videl worriedly. The king picked up a remote control, hitting a button which turned on the TV in the corner.

"I'm here on KDBZ News Tonight. With us is Mr. Hercule Satan, with tragic news. Mr. Satan?"

The screen panned over to Hercule, the man's visage frightening and angering Videl all at once. She clenched her teeth.

"Thanks, Chet. People of earth, I'm here tonight to tell you something very painful that's happened. My little princess, the apple of my eye, has gone missing."

It showed an aged Polaroid of a young Videl, one that had been taken over a decade ago.

"Videl is my pride and joy. If anyone knows where she can be found, please contact my office immediately. I'm offering a 50,000,000 Zeni reward for her safe return."

Videl felt a shiver go down her spine and a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. The camera cut to Hercule loudly crying.

An act, Videl knew. She remembered what kind of man he really was. She rubbed her neck absent-mindedly, on the verge of tears.

The screen turned off, silencing the room. The king placed the remote on his desk and turned towards Videl.

"As the king of this great kingdom, I must protect its citizens, no matter the cost. That's the first law, and it must be obeyed."

Videl was shaking as he stood up and started to walk around the room, never averting his ruined eyes from her.

"If word got out that you were here, my kingdom would be under a constant barrage of threats, media coverage and military action." He stopped, leaning on a bookcase. "We would lose our peace, prosperity, and privacy. I can't allow this to happen."

Videl's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, where she then noticed an empty suitcase sitting by the desk.

"And the court has been talking", the king continued. "About how I have been 'slacking on my duties' because of certain distractions," he paused and averted his gaze from her. "They say spending so much time with someone I should have lawfully killed makes me look weak and not in control."

Videl's face was streamed with tears. "What are you trying to say?"

The king paused, collecting himself and clearing his throat before continuing. "There's a hefty reward for you, if I gave you up to your father".

Videl's eyes widened as she almost whispered. "Please don't make me go back".

The Ox King went back to his desk, sitting down at his chair. "You are not a citizen of this kingdom, you are a prisoner. However," he pulled out a large pen from his desk drawer and started signing a large piece of parchment." I hereby pardon your crimes against my kingdom. You are free to leave. You have a week before I hand you over myself."

Silence shook the room. Videl started to clench her fists.

"So that's it", she asked incredulously. "So, what we've had is meaningless? What about Goten, the time we've spent together? You haven't felt anything in return?"

The king bristled. "Have you really been happy here?" he sneered lip curling up. "You shouldn't have been. You've been a prisoner this entire time. Or did you forget that? I'm a ruthless tyrant, and you were merely a passing fancy that happened to earn my son's attention."

Videl's face became red as she stuck an accusatory finger at him.

"You can't treat me better than anyone has ever treated me in my life, and then say something like that", she hissed angrily. "I used to think you were a tyrant, but you were just a sad and lonely person, using your station as an excuse to stay away from everyone except your son. He may not even be your son, you don't remember anything before that night!"

The Ox King stood up abruptly. "Don't you dare speak of my son in that way, you insolent woman! I should have killed you then, and I foolishly spared you, and this is how you speak to your king? I want you gone from my house, immediately."

Videl scoffed, waving her arms in a mocking, dismissive gesture. " _My king_. If I remember correctly, I'm not a citizen nor your servant as you just blatantly said a few moments ago. I can call you whatever I want now. And right now, you're nothing but a fool".

She stormed out of the room tears streaming down her face, slamming the door behind her.

The king could still feel the ringing in his ears as she left. He turned his back towards the offending door knocking his chair to the ground, as he strode to what he thought was a window. For all he could know he is staring at a wall that sometimes lets cold air in. The King gritted his teeth, folding his arms close across his chest.

"That woman, had long over stayed her welcome here," he bit out. "Her very existence in his kingdom is a threat. It was foolish to let her live, Goten needs to learn the harsh realities of the world, and instead I chose to spare her. The Foolish Ox King, should be my title."

The king suddenly felt something wet drop off his chin. He brought up his hand to investigate when he felt more drops fall into his open palm. Bringing up his hand to his face it was moist and cold, then smashed the barrier in front of him, confirming it was a glass window, as broken glass shards descended upon him.

* * *

Videl cried herself to sleep that night, waking up as her alarm went off. She dressed, washed up, then made her way to the kitchens for the breakfast shift. She really didn't know what else to do, other than stick to what she has been doing well for over a year now. Habits and routine always had a calming effect.

She rubbed her eyes. There were more crusts around the edges. Had last night been a dream? She was so angry, he had been too, but this morning she just felt exhausted. On the way to the kitchens, she could see and hear servants through the halls, talking in hushed whispers upon seeing her.

Videl reached the kitchens and was quickly dismissed and escorted out of the kitchen by one of the older servant women.

"No need to work today, Videl. It's only the prince at breakfast."

She gave her a plate of fruit.

"Go check up on the little one, the king hasn't been seen at all today this morning and he's worried."

She made her way to the dining room to find Goten, and alarmingly, was eating at a slow pace. He brightened up when she walked in.

"Good Morning, Miss Videl", he chimed as she walked in with the fruit. "Father isn't here yet; would you sit and have breakfast with me?"

"Of course, my little prince", Videl said nodding. "I'd love to have breakfast with you". The two sat down and ate together, with Goten talking about a silly dream he had the night before. She loved hearing his stories, he was very good at telling them.

After finishing with breakfast, Goten asked her to help with his homework. Before she could even respond, he led her by the hand to the library, where the two studied. They were deep in a math textbook when Goten looked over to Videl.

"Miss Videl, do you like living here?"

She was stunned at the bold question. Did he know what happened the night before? Does he know about what her father said on the news? She _did_ like staying here, but after last night she wasn't sure. She had never felt so…at home and then quickly feel isolated and alone. She looked down at the boy with a small smile.

"I love being with you, Goten", she cooed. "You bring happiness wherever you go, you're my little ball of sunshine".

The little boy looked her strangely, scrunching up his face. To him, she didn't answer the question. She sighed, closing the text book.

"Goten", she began. "I…have to go take care of something in my rooms for a while. Important things. If you need me, just call for me". She smiled at him, then got up and left to her quarters.

Goten didn't know what to think. Miss Videl was acting strangely this morning, and he hadn't seen father all day. He was much happier when Miss Videl was around, maybe he can find out what's wrong with Videl.

Goten approached the king's room and was immediately repelled before he could even grasp the door handle. "Sorry, my young lord. But the king is very busy and has asked not to be disturbed."

"But…" the prince interrupted.

"Even by you, my lord", the servant spoke quietly.

And this happened every day for almost a week. Videl and Goten would eat breakfast, then study. She would leave to her room, he would try to see his father, and couldn't.

Today, he had enough.

Goten marched up to the door, pushing aside the guards. He could hear a clatter inside, followed by angry yelling and things breaking. He cracked the door open and poked his head in, seeing the chaos inside. The king heard, turning towards the door, his face red and sparks flying around him.

"GET. OUT."

Goten immediately reversed, shutting the door. He sat on the floor for a moment, stunned. His father had never spoken to him that way. He was scared, and did the only thing he could think of he ran.

Videl was shocked to attention, her suitcase at her feet when her door slammed open. A little boy literally flew into her chest, knocking her backwards knocking her to her bed.

"Miss Videl!" Goten choked through tears. "I don't know what to do. Father is upset and he won't leave his room. He keeps breaking things and he even yelled at me!"

Videl held him close, stroking his hair as she attempted to console the sobbing boy.

"It's okay", she said quietly. "I'm sure your father didn't mean to scare you," as she started to rub circles into the little boys back. "He must just be having a bad day, I'm sure he will be wanting to see your bright and shining face soon, he has a lot of responsibilities as king." She looked down at him as Goten buried his face into her, she just sighed and let the boy weep as she began to stare at the suit case she had just finished packing.

Goten looked up at her, then followed her eyes to the suitcase on the floor. His lips began to tremble again as he pulled away from her.

"You're leaving?" he asked, almost panicked. "You're not supposed to leave! You have to stay and play with us forever!"

He back peddled to the edge of her bed grabbing her pillow and cornering himself. Videl immediately went to grab him and embraced him again almost cradling him. Holding him tight, as her shirt was started to get soaked.

"It's not my choice", she replied calmly rubbing circles into his back. "The kingdom is much safer and happier without me here".

Goten looked at her angrily, snot slightly dripping down his red face as he used a sleeve to clean it. "That's a lie! I'm happier with you here, father is happier with you here. I've never seen him happier than when you are with us! You're the only one who can help him right now."

"I'm not sure there's anything I can say or do to help him", Videl replied sadly.

Goten shook his head, breaking from her embrace standing next to her by the bed. "He listens to you, please try, Miss Videl".

She looked at the boy, struggling to know what to do. She had never consoled a young child before, let alone one in a situation like this. She stood up next to the young prince patting her rumpled clothes.

"Let's go talk to him," as she reaches for Goten's hand and head for the King's room.

As they made their way to down the hallway, past the throne room, Videl could sense the emotional energy radiating from the room. It felt like his heart was bleeding; his emotions were being broadcast through his ki. They arrived at the king's door, which by the looks of it was about to be blown off its hinges from the blasts emanating from within. She looked at Goten, who looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to do", Videl asked with a sense of uneasiness, looking back down at Goten.

"Just do what you always do", Goten replied as he let go of her hand.

Videl was not an expert in ki, she was making good progress according to the king. But she had never felt such raw, emotional, destructive power. Before she knew it Goten had pried the great door open. She peaked inside, all she could see was a mass of fog filling the room. She could make out pieces of broken furniture scattered throughout the room. A whirl wind of energy gained her attention as the wind started to circle around a figure in the center of the room. Static electricity surrounding the figure as blonde hair shined glaringly in the dense fog. The figure didn't seem to notice her presence at all as his back was facing her. Videl didn't know what was going on but she knew she needed to go towards that direction.

A cub in the presence of a lion

She looked inward, reaching for her ki, just like he taught her. She found it, pulling it forward and enshrouding herself with the energy. Maybe he would be able to locate her as a light house would help fishermen at sea. The close she got towards him, the energy around them started to get denser, and it became increasingly harder for her to walk. Videl was breathing heavier at every step she took.

The temptation to give up was increasing with every step she took towards him, but she had to go to him, she knew in the back of her mind if she were to make it to him that would be enough. There was nothing tactical about it, no planning needed. She wanted to go to him. To be there for him. To show him that she will always be with him. She reached for the last bit of energy she had and lunged forward and embraced the king from behind. She held him hard although there was a sweeping instant pain in her hands almost as if being burned but she refused to let go.

In that moment, everything stopped. Time stood still, the silence deafening in the shattered room, occupied by a shattered man. The man could hold himself no longer his blonde golden hair quickly fading to black, tears streaming down his face he turned around grabbing for her hands and bringing them up to his face.

"Please…don't leave me," he barely whispered.

"Is that a command?" she asked quietly.

The king shook his head.

"Then I won't". She said, as he partially collapsed to the floor, kneeling into her embrace.

Videl knelt down with the king still in her arms, in the arms of his beloved servant, his body wracked with sobs and inner torment. She sat quietly, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Looking around, she saw a discarded pillow within reach. She retrieved it, then gently let his head fall into it. Videl started to get up to get a blanket when, without opening his eyes, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go".

She smiled a small smile and obliged. As she laid down next to him, his strong arms wrapped around her. She could feel his heartbeat and soft breathing against the top of her hair, he was warm, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few months after the incident, Videl was staring at the stupid pink stick. She thought that she knew what was going on, with the vomiting and general not feeling well. But this was something much more serious. She snapped it in half, tossing it into the bathroom trash can, and hid it beneath some toilet paper. She didn't have time to deal with this right now. Besides, what would he say?

At the end of the week, Videl remembered, was the royal ball. The king had, surprisingly, been looking forward to it. He normally hated social functions and doing that the court expected of him. He looked towards her as she exited the bathroom, pale and clammy.

"Is everything alright, Miss Videl?" the king asked worriedly.

"Yes", she replied. "Everything is fine. It must be food poisoning."

The king nodded, then left the room to join his bookkeepers for their monthly meeting.

Goten came into the room, escorting a man who Videl vaguely remembered was the royal tailor.

"Miss Videl!" he beamed, running up and hugging her. "We're here to get your dress tailored for the ball!"

She smiled, then looked at Goten with faux irritation. "Shouldn't you be with your tutors?" She pulled his ears lovingly, which elicited a cute pouting face from the boy.

"I want to see your pretty dress!" he bargained, wide-eyed.

"You'll see it when the king sees it…later." Videl informed him. He begrudgingly nodded, then ran off towards the library. Videl shut the door as the tailor brought carefully retrieved a beautiful dress from her bag. It was the royal colors of the Ox Kingdom, dark blue with a creamy white petticoat. She wasn't a girl that usually wore dresses; her father said that "you can't fight in a dress". But this was a work of art. It showed off her curves perfectly, and accentuated her bright face and slim neck. She actually felt beautiful, for the first time that she could remember. The tailor placed pins where the garment had to be taken in.

"The king is in for a treat, Miss Videl", the tailor commented, his mouth half-full of pins.

She blushed. "Thank you". This dress is magnificent, you should be proud".

The tailor beamed, then continued. "Are you looking forward to the ball, Miss Videl?"

She nodded anxiously. "Yes, although I'm a bit nervous. I don't know how to dance".

"Nonsense", the tailor quipped with a dismissing wave. "The king will lead you. All you have to do is follow what he does and you'll be perfect". He gave her a wink.

His words didn't ease her anxiousness. She felt that she couldn't go into this blind. Also, the events of the morning didn't exactly help. Maybe she could ask him? No, she thought. It's too embarrassing to tell him I didn't know how.

The dress arrived a few hours before the ball was set to begin. In her time at the Ox Kingdom, Videl had gotten to know the small cadre of nobles and rich people that made up the king's court. They were all expecting a lot of her today, and have been murmuring about her relationship with the king. She had once been a criminal and almost executed, but now the king was showing her off? Surely a thing like this has never happened in the Ox Kingdom…

The daughter of a drunken martial arts master stood terrified behind a set of doors at the top of the stairs of the ballroom. Literally shaking, she could hear the other couples being introduced. She'd rather be anywhere but here, but for the king, this is something that she will do. For him.

The announcement was made, and the doors were pulled open from the other side. The light was almost blinding, the king had the chandeliers polished and had new lights put in all over the room. She did the customary curtsy, then with as much grace as she could muster, lifted the front end of her dress and walked down the stairs. Before she knew it, the king strode up a few stairs and met her. In the brief moment before he turned around, he touched the dress, feeling how it sat on her body.

"You are the most beautiful woman here", the king whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"How can you know that? You can't see anyone. Not even me!" she whispered back, her mouth covered by an ornate fan.

The king smirked as he led her striding into the center of the room.

"I don't need to see to know how radiant you are", he replied. "Besides, I'm the king. If I say you are, you are."

She pinched him gently on the arm, which made him laugh briefly.

The music began, and the tailor was right; he knew how to lead. He lead her spinning across the polished marble floor without a single movement wasted, dipping her with a flair and grace that caught the eyes of everyone in the room. She leaned in close.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked.

He replied, his head shaking. "I don't know. I can do it, but I can't remember taking any lessons. Dancing just feels like…it was something important that someone wanted me to know".

The dance ended, after many audible gasps from the audience caused by the king's daring spins and lifts. Before she knew it, Videl had stopped moving and the ballroom erupted in a wave of applause. The king bowed, and she followed with a curtsy. He pulled her towards a microphone that had suddenly appeared from a wire, dangling in the middle of the ballroom. He grabbed it nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the royal family, I'd like to welcome you to the 200th annual Ox Kingdom ball."

The standard applause scattered through the room. The king continued.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves. But before we get this started, there are a few very important announcements".

He coughed, clearing his throat.

"The first", he began, "is that at the behest of my many advisors…and others" he smiled in Videl's direction. "… the Ox Kingdom will be opening its borders to the world in the upcoming months. I've spoken to many of you and we feel this is the right direction for our kingdom to be taking. We can expect lots of new trade, people, and innovation that will benefit everyone!"

The crowd cheered, and the king let them for a minute before he gestured for silence.

"And the second announcement…" he began, his voice shaking. He fumbled in his pocket, then produced a small box. The king frantically felt for Videl's hand, then caught it, squeezing it lightly for assurance. Videl, caught off guard, began to breathe heavily.

"M…my lord?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Miss Videl," the king stuttered, quickly gaining composure. He knelt before her, opening the box to reveal a very old-style diamond ring. "You have become family to myself and my son. I simply cannot bear the thought of living without you. I need your strength as the kingdom faces new challenges, and I want you by my side forever. Will you marry me and become my queen?"

The audience gasped, then silence filled the room. Whispers could be heard.

"He's marrying a commoner?"

"Wasn't she supposed to be executed?"

"I don't like this".

"aww…good for them".

Videl stared at the man offering her his soul, a piece of himself. She certainly wasn't expecting this, but the pieces fit. His excited planning of this ball, the nervousness…it all made sense. But could she marry him? It would certainly help the kingdom, and would make telling him about what she found out earlier in the week that much easier.

But…she thought. She didn't want to be anywhere else. With anyone else. She loved him and his son, they were her boys. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yes", she replied, as she launched into a hug. It almost knocked him down and made him struggle to hold onto the box. He grinned the widest grin she'd ever seen on him, then he delicately put the ancient ring on her finger. She hugged him again, then leaned into his shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you too", she whispered quietly into his ears. "You're going to be a father again". His mouth dropped, his eyes blinking. He then lifted her into the air again, bringing her back down for a tender kiss as the audience cheered on, unaware of what had just happened.

The royal couple danced, the night dissolving around them as they dreamt of the future together.

* * *

A mysterious, magical figure appeared from nowhere in front of the burly man. The bigger man yelped out in surprise, then lunged forward in an attempt to attack the intruder. With a wave of the figures hand, Hercule was frozen in place.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mr. Satan", the man spoke. "In fact, I have a proposition for you. If I let you go, do you promise not to attack me? Not that you could…"

Hercule nodded, the magical binding around his body relaxing.

"…what do ya want?" Hercule stammered as he took a few steps back.

"Money. Simple enough, yes?" teased the intruder. "Plain and simple, I know where your daughter is".

Hercule snapped to attention. "What happened to her?" he barked. "What do you know?"

The man held up a hand. "Patience. She's being held in the Ox Kingdom. She was safe, according to my latest intel report."

Hercule's face twisted in confusion. "The Ox Kingdom?" Ain't it just a fairy tale?"

The man shook his head. "No, Mr. Satan. It's quite real. But very well-protected."

Hercule growled. "They can't keep her from me. I'll march over there and get her myself. I'll…"

The man shook his head again. "Impossible. I know the magic shielding the kingdom from view. You would never get it open. However," he said, pulling out a sheet of paper, "this may be our chance. The king will come to this, and we can capture him there. Hold him hostage until he brings your daughter back."

Hercule nodded through the explanation. "And you need money for security, to hold him hostage?"

The man chuckled, a shadowed figure stepping out from behind him. The form then stood perfectly still. He looked like a bruiser, a street thug. The man gestured towards the newcomer.

"This is an example of what you'll be paying for", he said, as the figure effortlessly blew a hole through a nearby wall with a blast of power from his outstretched hands.

Hercule stood shocked, then grinned. He walked forward, shaking the man's hand.

"Let's talk business".

* * *

 **Your reviews help me get better as a writer and I appreciate everyone of them! Next chapter should be out next week.**

 **Also my other store of Grown Up Already? - not sure when that story will be updated but maybe hopefully someday!**


End file.
